Talk:News/20090217
Pre-move discussion can be found in the archive. Known issues # is not showing categories (trash/abandoned/trial). #News is messed up. __TOC__ The move Hi everyone. Thank you all for your comments over the last couple of days. It has given Gcardinal and Wikia some good ideas about making sure this move goes smoothly. We have taken on board the need to make sure the skin is good for you all. As I've said above, it is very modifiable, so I'm sure we can work together to create something that will both keep current editors happy and also inspire new users to join PvXwiki. We are going to lock this wiki for a few hours now so that a final and up-to-date copy of the databases can be provided to Wikia. The new site will be ready and editable at pvx.wikia.com as soon as possible. pvxwiki.com will be redirected to make sure that no links or bookmarks are broken. If you want to ask me anything while the wiki is locked, please email me (angela@wikia.com) or ping me on Skype (beesley) or Google talk (beesley at gmail). I hope to see you all soon in PvXwiki's new home! Angela 06:53, 19 February 2009 (EST) Watchlists good to edit now? my watchlist is screwed btw :< --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:38, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Eh, I think all watchlists will get wiped. I know mine did when GWiki merged. God Zefir 16:06, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Damn, need to stalk RC so much more then. Good I don't have any fail builds at work now :3 --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:11, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::That wasn't expected - we're looking at this now. Angela (talk) 22:33, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::This is late, but mine is back. God Zefir 23:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Should all be working now. Angela (talk) 23:24, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Mine is still empty. Dejh 20:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Everyones got wiped through the move. I'd just go through rewatching them. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 20:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I got to keep mine, maybe because I had a wikia account. --'-Chaos-' 20:45, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Logging in We are here, as you can see user:Frosty is still not working but I am sure it is being looked at (as well as the other people who wanted to keep their names), also, the ratings pages (as well as Recent Ratings) are pretty bugged Frosty 22:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :The renames will happen soon, but you may need to log in temporarily as PvX-YourOldName. Angela (talk) 22:33, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ups there we go, ty! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 22:35, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I am Jujin on PvX, but it won't let me sign in. I tried PvX-Jujin as my username but that is not a viable account, according to the error message. This is my Guildwiki (wikia) account. Just a note, when I try to log in with just Jujin as my username, it says the account exists but that my password is incorrect. I apologize ahead of time if this is not the right talk page, but hey. ~ ProblematicPlum 03:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I've emailed you a new password. Let me know if it doesn't work. Angela (talk) 03:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, it works like a charm! At first I i had my doubts about the move to Wikia, but now I'm sure this community can only thrive with such an amazing support team (if you don't mind me calling you guys that ^ ^) ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|'' '''just may eat you' ']] 04:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. :) Angela (talk) 05:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Username changes If I was wanting to change my username in the move, how would I go about that? Just do the old thing where I make a new account and get the old one Perma'd? -- '''23:17, 19 February 2009 :I think if you ask politely, you can get your old contribs moved to a new name [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 23:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::orly? cool. I'll think up a new name and write a nice polite letter then. -- 23:21, 19 February 2009 :::Please leave a message on this page as soon as possible since renames aren't a usual feature, but just something we do during moves. Of course, the normal way of just getting a new account is always an easier option. Angela (talk) 23:24, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Ratings :moved from User talk:Angela/renames Sup, looks like all of my ratings are showing up as some user by the name of kristus now, is this pro?--Goldenstar 00:01, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Looks like all ratings are from random names. I have and every rating I've seen is credited to some redname whoru. --71.229 00:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::definitely pro then--Goldenstar 00:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::I am "Anderslash" apparently -- 00:05, 20 February 2009 ::::We're looking into this now. It's taking the User ID instead of Username. So, Tai was the 3233rd user on pvxwiki but Anderslash was the 3233rd user on Wikia. It should get fixed soon. Angela (talk) 00:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Can't we have a complete wipe of the ratings history? It'd go along with the "new start" theme, would encourage new member participation,... 00:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Can you propose that to the community please? Not enough people will see it here and it would need some discussion first. Angela (talk) 00:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::This is now at Talk:Main Page#Ratings Wipe. :::::It's just a naming issue it is probably being sorted out while we speak. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 00:10, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah, I see. Rally Kupo? 00:13, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's Rally-Kupo! And no, not at this time [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 00:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Strange ratings On any rating page, the usernames of people who rated are completely inaccurate and random. Any reason for this? 23:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :on a similar note, looking in Recent ratings i saw: * 21:30 . . Team - Ooze Pit HM; Rating: 5 (great) . . E:5 U:5 I:0 . . * 21:18 . . R/W Magebane Turret; Rating: 2.8 (acceptable) . . E:3 U:2 I:5 . . * 18:33 . . R/W Magebane Turret; Rating: 2 (trash) . . E:2 U:2 I:0 . . * 18:33 . . Team - HA Mesway; Rating: 1 (trash) . . E:1 U:1 I:5 . . * 18:15 . . Team - HA Mesway; Rating: 1 (trash) . . E:1 U:1 I:0 . . * 16:21 . . R/D Serpent's Vow; Rating: 5 (great) . . E:5 U:5 I:0 . . note the lack of usernames' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 00:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :You should have already noticed that ska is now someone called Jlprado, goldenstar is now kristus. I am called Z'Drack, btw. Luckily, it only applies to ratings, now.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 00:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Its a naming issue (notice how some of the users names are popping back up) on the lines of rating, The ratings pages (for builds) are very bugged with just general mucked up templates and such, this will be a challange for TOR! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 00:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry for the problem. This will be fixed tomorrow. We know what's causing it. Angela (talk) 00:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) No longer works. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 00:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Boo. I liked that part. 00:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::This was working earlier. I'll put it at the top of the list of things to get fixed tomorrow morning (Europe time). Angela (talk) 00:41, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Euro's are the win ;o [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 00:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) old PvX background image Can I inquire if this has been uploaded, and if so where =p. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 00:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :It has now: Image:Headbg.jpg. Angela (talk) 00:46, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::http://pvx.wikia.com/?useskin=monobook ::http://pvx.wikia.com/?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom ::--Uberfuzzy (talk) 04:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Was restricted to the Build namespace before the move, but now loads non-build pages as well. --'Oj'▲' ' 04:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I've fixed that. Do you want the article count ( ) and the default namespaces that are searched to only include build pages as well? Angela (talk) 05:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::THat would probably be best, but doesn't really matter. And in the Monaco skins, or whichever ones have the "top content" bar on the side, that also needs to be restricted to Build namespace. ~~ 11:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::I'll find out if that's possible. Angela (talk) 13:47, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Setting builds to be the only namespace that affects special:random and the stats doesn't have any effect on the monaco menu. However, an admin can edit MediaWiki:Most popular articles and MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar to manually change the "editor's pick" section and to remove the other sections. Angela (talk) 02:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Special:GraceExpired Is gone. Toraen (Talk/ ' 06:31, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I didn't know about that one. I'll try to find out where it's gone. Angela (talk) 07:13, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Why do we have random redlinked usernames at ratings? D: Rickyvantof 11:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Old issue ricky keep up my dear. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty]] po! 11:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Frosty scares me. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::This should be fixed fairly soon. Angela (talk) 13:47, 20 February 2009 (UTC) more bugs? I've noticed that i'm unable to set a ban time of infinate (may not be a bug as such, but still kinda important). Auron's also informed me that he's having issues changing a users user group (he says it varies from person to person, but he can't add (and in some cases remove) BM, checkuser or bot from people generally). While the first issue isn't major, i'd say the second one is quite important :/ ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 12:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, odd. Gwiki lets me perma. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:39, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Do you see the box saying "Other time:"? You can type infinite or indefinite in there. Or 99 years or pretty much any period of time. Angela (talk) 13:47, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, i wasn't aware i could use indefinite (infinite comes up as an invalid time length). Do you hvae any idea why Auron's (our wiki side BCrat) is having issues changing people's usergroups? ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:11, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::No, sorry I wasn't aware there was a problem there. What sort of issues? Angela (talk) 15:38, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::For the infinite bans, you can also add ",infinite:infinite" to MediaWiki:Ipboptions. As for usergroups, if I recall GuildWiki had the same issues with usergroups when they merged with wikia. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 14:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks SP, that worked =p. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Np! --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 14:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) More rating nonsense On ratings pages for builds, the votes are all set to this time 13:34, 20 Feb 2009 (EST), this probably happened during the fix to the ratings pages, would have been good if it was 13:37 though :D [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 14:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Recent ratings is still broke :/ (user names aren't showing, and when removing it still shows the wrong name...) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::I think she said she'll fix it tomorrow. If Phen is the first person on PvX and he rates a build, all his votes will be showed as made by the first guy on Wikia. Same with 2nd etc... --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (stalk) . 14:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yea ohen, look up the page the issue you addressed has already been, well, addressed, I just found something new ;o [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 14:38, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::it is tomorrow for me XD, that's why I said =p. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:45, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Give them some time phen! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 14:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::TOR is working on this. Expect some fixes soon! Angela (talk) 15:38, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Downloading Builds For some reason I can no longer download builds from the site, I have tried a few times on a couple builds and it gives me a 404 Error. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 15:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Happens to me too. Until then you can just copy the code and save them as notepads =/ --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (stalk) . 15:26, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Equipment templates are doing the same thing. Toraen ''Dirt to da face!'' 17:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) spam filter I was gonna add to the top of Anonimous.'s usertalk (since he doesn't want to archive) and I hit the spam filter... Left me kinda wtf. --'-Chaos-' 16:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Weird. It's because of the line of dots already on the page, not because of the template. I'll find out about removing that from the blacklist. If you want to edit just the top, you should be able to do that using this link. Angela (talk) 16:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's caused by the SpamRegex Extension which has now been temporarily disabled here until we've sorted this out. Angela (talk) 02:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Some updates #Ratings should be showing the correct username now - could someone please confirm that they look ok? #Pages with can now be accessed again. #More renames have been done, and more will happen later today. #TOR is working on the bugs listed at the top of this page. :Angela (talk) 16:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Names of raters in ratings are correct, but names of removers in removed ratings are incorrect --'Oj'▲' ' 16:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::This is fixed now. Angela (talk) 02:54, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Lots of Pvx-oldname votes, I presume that will work once the names have been fixed? Andy 16:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Some will be fixed (like yours), but users who haven't edited here for a long time will keep the pvx in their name since another user on Wikia that is currently active has the same name. Angela (talk) 16:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Ratings look alright, although it's weird to look at with the redlink PVX names. Also, Recent Ratings doesn't show any names. --'-Chaos-' 18:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I expect the userpages will be moved to match the new usernames once the renaming process is complete. Angela (talk) 02:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Some minor issues that annoy me #Whenever I vote I need to refresh the page to see my rating. Usually it updated by itself. #Whenever I've edited a page/clicked Preview etc, if I go back there is this dumb window that asks if I want to resend it. Not happened before. #Vote dates are screwed up, doesn't matter much. Could the second one be fixed somewhere in my Firefox settings? I realize these issues really don't matter much but fixing them would make my life more pleasant =/ --'-Chaos-' 21:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :edit/preview works fine for me. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Say, if I preview this without submitting, click the discussion link above, then try to go back, this dumb screen pops up. --'-Chaos-' 21:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Are you using IE? --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I mentioned I use FF. --'-Chaos-' 21:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::So it seems. Anyways, I'm using FF too, and the only thing I changed in settings was the homepage. Flicked through the settings menu, and couldn't find anything related to it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::It's the normal behavior. :::If you edit, preview, go to another page, comme back in history to the preview, it's normal that you need to ressend the data; all forums and all sites in php works like that. — TulipVorlax 01:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmmh. Damn. Hasn't happened to me before, but okie, I'll live with it. I'm prolly just imagining because so much has been screwed up here so far. --'-Chaos-' 10:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) lost the favicon ? Will the favicon be restored ? As far as i remember, it looked like this : http://synaptique.ca/images/pvxwiki_icon.png (this image is on my own hosting but this one is not the original and is of somewhat inferior quality). — TulipVorlax 03:42, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I've uploaded it here. You should see it soon if you don't already (sometimes browsers cache these icons longer than they should). Angela (talk) 12:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, IE has trouble with handling that. I'll check this with Firefox, thanks. — TulipVorlax 17:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hotkeys Alt-shift-r goes to Recentchanges and UserRatings. Sure, it still works, but requires additional keystrokes Can the UserRatings hotkey be changed to something that's not used yet? --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :yeh, i wasn't aware it did RC as well, what would you prefer instead of "r" for RR? ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::q w e r t y u p i a s f h j k l z* x c v n m are taken (*=has 2 links too; Logo and Mainpage link). o d g b are not. Have your pick (Yes, I tested them all) --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::We don't need a shortcut to user ratings IMO. ~~ 00:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Fixed, it's now "g" (sorry thought i did this earlier). i don't know about logo and main page, not much i can do with them =s ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 00:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Monaco Can the common monaco.css for PvX be released so I don't have to use my modified .css with the GuildWiki banner over the "search PvXwiki?" —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't get it, but put on Monobook and uncheck admin skin override for the usual PvX skin. --'-Chaos-' 16:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::If you view the source of the page, you can see all of the stylesheets that are used here. For example, this is the monaco "allinone" css. Angela (talk) 01:27, 22 February 2009 (UTC) About #5 on the list I dont know it they have fixed something yet but work in Firefox but still not in IE. — TulipVorlax 17:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :It's now working for me in IE too, though IE makes you click the box next to sysops and press show rather than just displaying it. Angela (talk) 01:27, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Decode? PvX Decode is gone and Convert? Shinko 10:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Added PvXDecode to the sidebar, Convert is not really needed since it was only used after the GW→PvX move. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Those are back in the sidebar now. MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar and MediaWiki:Sidebar can be edited by admins if any changes to the sidebar are needed. Sorry for not noticing this problem earlier - I thought I'd fixed it a few days ago, but that was only on the demo site. Angela (talk) 11:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :: No problem i just noticed =) Shinko 15:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Decode Has a problem, it just takes you to the main page -- 17:34, 22 February 2009 Template:Build The ratings link is borked and I'm too dumb to fix it myself. - Misery Says Moo 19:40, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :I might be able to fix it if it wasn't protected -- 19:41, 22 February 2009 ::Tell me how and I will. ~~ 20:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::I'll have a look -- 20:11, 22 February 2009 ::::Hmm, actually i'm not too sure, different than i thought it would be =/ -- 20:19, 22 February 2009 :::::I believe it's fixed now. — Rapta (talk| ) 20:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: Uh, just a wild guess. The whole build isn't in the build namespace (Rate/Build:Example Build as opposed to Build:Example_Build&action=rate), so it's not even supposed to have a rating page. If you want to go to the rating for unexistant build pages then http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Example_Build&action=rate is your place, but I can't figure out how to link to it. If you want the link to work then you need to create the build page I think. But that's kinda late after the EC. --'-Chaos-' 20:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::he fixed it?.... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Osht i rebroke it, my bad, didn;t know it was fixed =/ ~~ 20:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Lol fail. =P — Rapta (talk| ) 20:55, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Signatures 255 char limit on sigs? I'm I just going to have to deal with that? Benjammn311 15:53, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Because of PvX:SIGN your signature shouldn't really be anywhere near 255 characters anyway. - 15:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well, yeah, but I never had trouble with it before. I guess I'll just remake it into a picture. Benjammn311 18:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Too add, how do you make a picture link to a specific place (i.e. make my signature link to my user page)? Thanks... 18:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::In a couple of months, there will be a software change to make that easier (eg: ). Until then, there are 2 options: Image:Benjammn311Signature3.jpg|User:Benjammn311 default User:Benjammn311 or http://images.wikia.com/pvx/images/5/5a/Benjammn311Signature3.jpg which display as Image:Benjammn311Signature3.jpg|User:Benjammn311 default User:Benjammn311 or http://images.wikia.com/pvx/images/5/5a/Benjammn311Signature3.jpg The first one is just used when you also want to have a link to the image page (by clicking the i'). Angela (talk) 01:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Oooor you could go to the image page and put #REDIRECT User:Benjammn311 on it --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:50, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Things to add Can we add "make the Guide: namespace" to the list? — Rapta (talk| ) 17:45, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :I can add that. I'll wait a bit to check there are no objections. Angela (talk) 01:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::That namespace now exists. Angela (talk) 22:48, 19 March 2009 (UTC) A very picky observation but Would it be possible to move PvXDecode to the Toolbox area, I am like a bot when it comes to hitting Recent Ratings and Recent Changes and now I hit the wrong one everytime, I am pretty sure other people are doing to same, or am I just bad :| [[User:Frosty|'Frosty]] po! 17:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :I do that too tbh -- 17:57, 23 February 2009 ::Same here. http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f202/Bolt02/weighted-companion-cube-small.png Godbox 18:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::I was distracted by the location but let it be :o --'-Chaos-' 18:58, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Fixed for monobook (clear you're cache, it'll load after the page loads). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::If you're using monaco, you can create your own sidebar at . See mine for an example. Angela (talk) 01:26, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Ratings aren't showing the pretty colorful bars 01:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :So fix it already. Move to wikiaDr]]ah 04:30, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::can i point out the list at the top...they're working on it, give them time. PvX had a lot of custom content which needs to be changed to be compatiable with this version of Mediawiki. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Code switch We've just moved the wiki to the latest version of the MediaWiki preprocessor (which converts the text you enter in the edit box into the formatted text on the article page). This should help with performance, particularly on large and code-heavy pages. The new code has a few differences from the old version, so switching over is likely to cause some pages to show errors - in particular pages with very complex templates and formatting, and pages that contain faulty HTML. We've been looking for these pages and making changes as needed, so hopefully affected pages will be few. But if you see anything and need help fixing HTML or templates please let us know. -- sannse (talk) 16:08, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmm.. It looks screwed when I want to compare two revisions. Colors gone etc. -- — 17:12, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::It shouldn't have affected that. Do you mean that you don't see the part of the right with a green background here? Angela (talk) 05:03, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't, but I do now =/ -- — 12:19, 26 February 2009 (UTC) PvXCode I asked in the archive, but I don't think anyone who could give me a real answer, answered =s. So anyway, how will PvXCode be updated? How will changes be made to it, such as updating skill descriptions, or adding new features, such as mouse over Attribute descriptions?. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 21:56, 25 February 2009 (UTC) All the generic issues, no matter related to what, are posted here. Where should those posts actually belong, does such a page even exist? --'-Chaos-' 14:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) more watchlist issues I noticed when i was editing my watchlist, that a couple of articles have been shown as none existant (red linked), when infact there is an article there, at least the "Guide:Page name" pages are concerned (might be because Guide isn't an actual namespace, idk.) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 23:00, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :The guide namespace was requested above. I tried it out with Guide:Test and it showed up on my watchlist ok. Do you have an example of pages where it is not working? Angela (talk) 05:39, 26 March 2009 (UTC) # Guide:Assassin # Guide:Dervish # Guide:Elementalist # Guide:Generic Utility Ranger # Guide:Mesmer # Guide:Monk # Guide:Necromancer # Guide:Norn Fighting Tournament # Guide:Paragon # Guide:PvE Metagame # Guide:PvP Metagame # Guide:RA Roles Guide # Guide:Ranger # Guide:Ritualist # Guide:Underworld Trapping # Guide:Warrior All of those on my watchlist have this problem. Guide:Death Leveling Pets doesn't have this problem, but I added it after the Guide namespace was created. Toraen 05:44, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::I see what you mean now at . I'll see what can be done about fixing this. Am I correct to assume that the guide: namespace did not exist before the move, but the pages did exist? Angela (talk) 15:22, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::That's correct. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:36, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm told this is fixed now - please let me know if you still see the problem (I can't check myself since it only applies to pages watched before the move). Angela (talk) 12:35, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::yup, thank you =). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:51, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ID concerns Considering I'm one of the most inactive members on pvx, I just got on for the first time in 2009 to update a build and a message popped up that someone left me a note on peace elements and it was someone else with the exact same ID name as mine. (idk about password though) Q: Is it possible that two people with the same user name on different wikias can use it as identity theft (i.e. vandalism or worse, email addresses)? ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 15:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :No, that's not possible. It means the Wikia user was inactive and you have been given control of the name "Steve". It looks like we have a slight bug though because his edits ought to have been reassigned to Peace-Steve. Angela (talk) 07:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Extended Tooltips No more? BaineTheBotter 07:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC)